


little tattoos

by 80srichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT movie, M/M, Reddie, Richie x Eddie, mature bc of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80srichie/pseuds/80srichie
Summary: summary: a soulmate au where everyone has a tattoo exactly like their soulmatepairing: eddie and richie





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first REAL fic for reddie
> 
> i dunno how well this will do BUT 
> 
> please give me feedback! i really appreciate it
> 
> btw they’re sophomores in HS bc i enjoy the thought of the losers in HS
> 
> also: IT doesn’t exist in this fic woo
> 
> happiness for everyone
> 
> link on tumblr: https://80srichie.tumblr.com/post/165796941020/little-tattoos

Soulmates exist. Every baby is born with a small tattoo on their body, while another baby is born with the same one in the same place. That’s how you find your soulmate; your tattoo. Everybody has one.

Well, almost everybody.

Eddie Kaspbrak had no tattoo, no soulmate. He scoured every inch of his little body, just to come up short. It was common for people to talk about their ink, so when people found out he didn’t have one they treated him like a freak. Henry Bowers was the first to start it. Eddie had been shoved inside of a locker, the word ‘freak’ sprawled across his forehead in permanent marker. Stan discovered him after he heard banging in the locker room after his baseball practice.

* * *

_Stan opened the locker, the small boy falling out and onto the ground. Eddie was hyperventilating, rapidly searching for his inhaler he kept in his bookbag. He had thrown away his fanny pack months ago (one less thing for Bowers to bully him about) and just kept a spare inhaler for when he needed it. But he couldn’t find it._

_The small pocket he usually kept it in was empty, just containing candy wrappers that Richie had shoved in there when Eddie wasn’t looking instead of throwing them away. He started to panic, his breathing getting shallower with every passing second._

_That’s when Richie ran into the room, Bill close behind him. “Eds!” He said worriedly, immediately getting down on the ground with him so he could see what was wrong. It hit Richie that he needed his inhaler, no matter how bullshit his asthma was. He grabbed his backpack, unzipped it, and shook the contents out and onto the floor. A light blue inhaler sat atop the pile of papers. Richie grabbed it, shoving it into Eddie’s mouth a little too forcefully._

_Eddie shakily pressed down on the inhaler. It took a couple puffs for his breath to dwindle back to a semi-normal pace._

_“W-Why did you have an inhaler?” Eddie asked, still shaking slightly from the adrenaline and fear._

_Richie smiled. “I knew you’d need it when I took your breath away, Eds!”_

* * *

Eddie got on his tippy-toes, reaching his Social Studies textbook that he placed on the top shelf of his locker that was just a bit too tall for him to reach.

“Hey, Eds!” Richie said loudly, walking up to the smaller boy.

“Don’t call me that, Richie. I’ve told you a million times.”

“You love it, Eds!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, closing his locker. He started to walk towards his first class, which just so happened to be with Bill and Stan. Richie threw his arm around Eddie, talking his mouth off but Eddie wasn’t paying attention. He was trying to hide the blush that invaded his face. Eddie knew he wasn’t straight, especially when his stomach twisted into nervousness and his heart started to race when he was around Richie. But that wasn’t allowed. Richie wasn’t Eddie’s soulmate. He never would be.

Richie had a small balloon on the pointer finger knuckle on his right hand. It was visible when he used that finger to push his glasses farther up on his nose. Richie Tozier had a soulmate, and it wasn’t Eddie.

Richie headed to his English class down the hall, but not without getting in a last “see ya later, Eds!”

Eddie sat down at their table of three, Bill and Stan taking the other two seats next to each other. They were soulmates. The boys found out when they were 13, both of them having a tulip on their inner left elbow. Even Bill’s little brother Georgie found his soulmate; a girl in his 3rd-grade class with the same paper boat on her right knee.

“D-Do you wanna hang out with us a-after school?” Bill asked, rubbing his thumb on the back of Stan’s hand, shooting him a small, quick smile.

Eddie nodded. “I’m down as long as we watch something other than rom-com’s this time.”

Stan chuckled lightly, agreeing to Eddie’s request. “You’re the only one that can come. Even Richie is busy doing God knows what.”

Richie. Richie, Richie, Richie. Even his name made Eddie’s chest tighten.

He had it bad, really bad.

* * *

 

 

[masterlist](https://80srichie.tumblr.com/post/165600467610/masterlist)

[tumblr](https://80srichie.tumblr.com/)

[request](https://80srichie.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: a soulmate au where everyone has a tattoo exactly like their soulmate
> 
> pairing: eddie and richie
> 
> words: 2085

Eddie sighed, approaching his house. He really wasn’t in the mood to convince his mom to let him go to Bill’s. He had gone over there seemingly a thousand times over the course of the past three years, but he still had to argue with his mother for at least twenty minutes before she’d let him leave.

His mom still, daily, tried to convince him that he did indeed have an illness; but he knew better.

Eddie’s mother nearly pounced on him when he opened the front door. “Eddie dear, come on, take your pills! You need them!” She said, so shrill it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him.

He shook his head and got out of her grip easily, backing away and up the stairs. Eddie ignored his mother’s pleas until he shut his bedroom door and couldn’t hear her anymore. The small boy threw his backpack on his bed and threw his jacket into his closet, not bothering to hang it up. Eddie pushed back the door of his closet, finding a reflection of himself staring back. He frowned a little, looking his small figure up and down disapprovingly. Eddie bit his lip, slowly pulling his shirt up and over his head. His eyes scoured every millimeter of his bare chest and back. He thought that maybe one day the universe would decide to give him a tattoo, a soulmate, but there was never anything.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing on his body, and he hated it.

_Why him? Why did he have to have no soulmate? It’s not fair._

Eddie angrily slammed the door shut completely, causing the mirror to fall off the door. It hit the wood floor of his bedroom and shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

“Oh God, oh fuck” He grumbled, going out into the hall closet to grab a broom and dustpan. He cleaned up what he could, which was most of it, praying his mother hadn’t heard anything. If she did, he’d be in the ER before he could even protest or explain what had happened. He went to pick up the last piece and as he stood up to put it in the trash, he clumsily dropped it. Eddie hissed at the sharp pain that went through his hand. A small gash started to bleed on his right knuckle, right under a circular, blotchy birthmark. He swore quietly to himself, going to the bathroom and easily disinfecting the cut. He put a small piece of gauze and a bandage on it, deciding that was alright for now.

Eddie grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head, heading down the stairs quickly. His mother sat in her usual spot in front of the TV. She glanced up and upon seeing her son, she tried to get up as quickly as a woman like her could. By the time she got up and ran out onto the porch, he was gone. Eddie was too fast. He was already outside and on his bike, half a block away. After years of evading her, he learned to get out of the house as quickly as possible.

He arrived at Bill’s about five minutes later, hopping off his bike and propping it up against the side of the house. Eddie strode up to the door and knocked, waiting patiently. Stan answered the door, looking disheveled. His hair was a mess. It was usually a mess, but not like this. His lips were a bit puffy and red.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Glad to know I’ll be the cockblock this evening.” He joked, walking inside the house and kicking off his shoes near Bill’s bedroom door.

Bill chuckled a bit, and Stan shot Eddie a look. Eddie smiled innocently, walking in and sitting down on a beanbag on the floor.

“Eddie!” Georgie yelled, nearly tackling the small boy off the beanbag in a hug. Bill’s little brother was the sweetest kid, and Eddie loved him. The whole Loser’s Club loved him.

“Hey, Georgie! How are you, buddy?” He asked, Georgie, sitting down next to him.

“I’m good! What about you?” Georgie asked brightly.

Eddie nodded. “I’m good,” he said casually.

Georgie looked at Bill and Stan across the room, both of them deep into a conversation about what movie to watch. He glanced at Eddie before giggling. “Billy and Stan think you like Richie.”

Eddie’s heart nearly stopped.  _Was it that obvious?_

He raised an eyebrow, looking at the little boy. “Why do they think that?”

Georgie giggled again and whispered, “It’s a secret.” before running out of the room, still giggling.

Bill and Stan decided on Buffy the Vampire Slayer after about five solid minutes of arguing. They popped the VHS tape and started to watch. About halfway through, Eddie noticed that Bill kept sneaking glances at him. He turned his head and saw Bill looking at him once again. “Is something wrong?” He asked, reaching over and pausing the movie with the remote. Stan looked at Bill and nodded, clearly knowing something Eddie didn’t.

“We know you like Richie.” Stan deadpanned, and Bill smacked his arm.

Eddie frowned. “I do not like Trashmouth! Plus, even if I did, which I don’t, he has a soulmate. It wouldn’t work.”

Bill shook his head. “Y-You don’t know that, E-E-Eddie.”

Eddie stood up. “Yes, I do! I’ve had a crush on that damn boy for years! I know I have no soulmate, I know I have no chance, and I want to stop talking about him so I can get over him.”

Stan looked at Bill. “Told you he’d crack.”

Eddie sighed, sitting back down on the beanbag. He ran a hand through his hair, blowing out air through his nose slowly.

“Y-Y-Y-You should tell him,” Bill stated, glancing at Eddie, who immediately shook his head.

“There is no way in hell I am telling him. Nu uh, no.” Eddie said, shaking his head again.

Stan rolled his eyes. “Just tell him, Eddie! You never know.”

After ten minutes of debate, Eddie finally gave in. He walked into school the next day absolutely petrified. Bill and Stan had convinced him to confess his feelings to Richie and he said he’d do it today. But now that he was actually at school, he couldn’t do it. He found himself reaching for his invisible fanny pack for his inhaler until he realized he didn’t need it.

Eddie walked up to his locker, entering the combo and getting his books out. He felt an arm fall around his shoulder.

“Hey, Eds!” Richie said brightly, pinching his cheek. Eddie slapped his hand off and shoved his arm off of his frame. The smile slipped off Richie’s face, but he managed to keep a small one. “What’s wrong, Eddie Spaghetti?”

“Stop calling me that,” Eddie grumbled, shutting his locker and turning the combination lock to 0.

Richie followed behind Eddie as he walked off, watching as he strode into his English class without a goodbye, and Richie couldn’t understand why Eddie was so upset. He never intended to upset him, if he did, but half the time Richie didn’t even realize he upset anyone.

The rest of that day, Eddie tried his best to avoid Richie. He took different routes to his classes in the hallways, he ate in the library at lunch, and the only place he couldn’t avoid Richie in was gym class. The gym teacher was very adamant about changing into gym clothes and then changing back into the clothes you were wearing. Eddie hated it, especially today, but he did it anyway. He waited until no one was in the locker room, or he thought no one was in the locker room to change back into his normal clothing. He avoided Richie during their class-wide game of soccer and he thought he was home free; he wasn’t.

The locker room door slammed shut and momentarily, Eddie panicked, thinking it was the Bower’s gang. But he panicked even more with the realization that Richie had shut the door.

“Richie, please-”

“No, Eds! I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what I did.” Richie said sternly as if he was scolding him.

“You didn’t do anything, Richie, let me leave, please.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

Eddie shook his head, trying to get past Richie. He repeated his question but Eddie still shook his head.

Richie was getting annoyed. “If it’s not me, then what the fuck was it? Did Henry do something? Did your mom do something? Other than me last night, of course.”

Eddie tried to get past Richie again and he got pushed back.

Eddie groaned in annoyance. “I can’t tell you,” he mumbled, wringing his hands together in a vain attempt to calm himself down.

“Yes, you can.”

“No, I can’t!” Eddie argued, gripping his hands together tightly. His knuckles were turning white. “I  _can’t_!”

Richie was getting mad too. “Yes, you fucking can!”

“Goddammit, I’m in love with you, Richie!” Eddie hissed, feeling his hands start to shake from anger and fear and everything in between. “I’m so in love with you, but guess what? You have a soulmate, I don’t, and I don’t need to intentionally break my own heart!” Eddie ran out past a shell-shocked Richie, knocking into him with his shoulder on the way out. Richie didn’t move a muscle. His eyes were watering and he tried to wipe the water away as quick as he could, but they soon became to be too many tears. Eddie was sobbing. His chest hurt in a way he could never describe. It felt like his heart had literally broken. His chest physically hurt as he collapsed on the pavement outside the school. He grabbed the light blue inhaler that was in his back pocket and took two puffs. His breathing was normal, but he knew he had to leave. Eddie got on his bike and rode home.

Eddie went inside the back door, trying to be as quiet as possible so he could sneak up to his room. He turned the corner and dashed up the stairs, closing his door and propping a chair up under the door handle. He didn’t wanna deal with his mother right now, or anytime at all for that matter. He fell back onto his bed, sighing. Eddie held his hand over his head, studying the cut he got from the broken mirror. It was healing properly and wasn’t infected.

After about thirty minutes of off and on crying, Eddie heard an inconsistent tapping on his window. He tried to ignore it but after five minutes of it, he had had enough. He opened the window with force, just to get hit in the cheek with a small pebble. Eddie narrowed his eyes at Richie, who said “sorry” and put down the few rocks he had in his hand. “Listen, Eds-”

“Leave me alone, Richie. I don’t want your sympathy, I don’t want your pity, I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”

“Just hear me ou-”

“No! I will not hear you out! You’ll climb up here, say you’re sorry and that you don’t feel the same way and that you want to stay friends. I won’t do that. I won’t. Leave me the fuck alone.” Eddie stated, slamming his window shut and drawing the navy blue curtains. The tapping stopped, and he hoped Richie walked away. He laid back down on his bed, glancing over at the wall beside him. Polaroids of him and Richie scattered the wall, along with pictures of the rest of the Loser’s club from a campfire last summer.

_“Richie, don’t be an idiot! You are going to burn yourself!” Eddie scolded, getting up to shove him backward away from the fire._

_“I’m not an idiot, Eds, I’m a genius in disguise.” Richie retorted, plopping back down onto the grass beside Eddie._

Beverly had taken a picture at that moment and that was Eddie’s favorite polaroid he had tacked to his wall. To this day, Richie still insisted that he was “a genius in disguise.”

Then Eddie remembered what had happened. He felt his eyes water with tears and his vision blurred as he cried softly, eventually running out of energy and falling asleep, face streaked with tears.

Richie had taken a long way home, trying to clear his head. By the time he got back to his house, he had a plan.

But he needed help from the Losers.

* * *

**HELLo YEs**

**thank you so much for reading part two**

**would y’all like a part three?**

**im so down to write it i haVE SO MANY IDEAS**


	3. part iii (ending a)

**thank you guys so much for all the love on this fic. Please read my notes on the bottom as they are important! ty!**

_**summary:** a soulmate au where everyone has a tattoo exactly like their soulmate_

_**pairing:** eddie and richie_

_**words:** 2233_

 

* * *

Eddie woke up even more exhausted than he was when he fell asleep. He let a breath out of his mouth and took in a long one through his nose. He kept his eyes shut. He wasn’t ready to face the world yet.

Everything he loved was gone, he suddenly realized. This thought jolted him awake, causing him to sit straight up in a panic. It hadn’t occurred to him that he lost everything yesterday. All of his friends were bound to know. They all hung out together. They were the Loser’s Club and Eddie had ruined that. They could never all hang out anymore as Eddie couldn’t bear to be in the same room as Richie, let alone even think about him. He started to really panic, then.

His breathing was rapid and shallow and his hands were shaking violently. Eddie got up, stumbling, trying to find his damned inhaler. It wasn’t in his pocket, nor his backpack, or on his desk. He couldn’t breathe. At this point, he didn’t know if it was even an asthma attack anymore, or if it was one in the first place. It was so much worse. His head was spinning and he couldn’t see anymore.  _It was in his jacket,_  he remembered suddenly.

Eddie collapsed on the ground, catching himself with his hands as he tried to steady his breathing, but nothing was working. His heart was racing and he couldn’t stop shaking. Eddie was sobbing uncontrollably, his vision blurred from the tears. He didn’t know what was happening. His lungs felt constricted and he couldn’t get any air in. He was hyperventilating, trying to breathe but couldn’t. He tried to move towards his jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. He was shaking so badly that he could barely move. His hand grasped the chair, pulling it and knocking it over. The light blue inhaler fell out of the pocket of his coat, landing a couple inches away from him. He grabbed it, instantly feeling as if he could breathe again when he took his first two puffs of medicine.

An hour passed before Eddie could stand again. HIs legs were shaky but he managed to get to his bathroom. He found it odd that his mother hadn’t come to get him yet until he realized that it was four in the morning. Eddie knew he couldn’t go to school, but he couldn’t stay home ‘sick’ as his mother would take him to the hospital. He washed his face with some water and laid back down and attempted to fall asleep.

His mother woke him up at 7 am and tried to get him to take his pills as she did every morning. He walked out of the house and rode his bike to park. Eddie read there all day. He needed to take a breather and reading was his escape. The cool breeze against his skin calmed him even more as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree he was sitting up against. It was odd to feel so peaceful. At three o'clock, he headed home as if he had gone to school.

“Eddie bear, how was school?” She asked from her chair in the living room.

“Fine.” He responded quietly, heading upstairs and into his room.

Eddie felt bad about lying, not going to school, but he knew he couldn’t face Richie, Bill, or anyone for that matter. He checked his cut from the previous day, and it was still healing properly. That was one less thing for him to worry about. Eddie laid back on his bed, sighing.  _Could his life get any worse?_

* * *

“W-W-What did you d-do?” Bill demanded, slamming his Chemistry book down on the loser’s lunch table. He was beyond pissed.

   Richie looked up at Bill through his coke bottle lenses. Stan was pissed too, standing behind him with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. “I didn’t do anything!” He defended, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. “I-”

   “Where is Eddie?” Stan interjected, sliding into the seat across from Richie. “He isn’t here today and he was supposed to tell you how he felt yesterday. What the hell did you do to him, Richie?”

   Richie scoffed. “So that’s why he was avoiding me.”

   Bill looked at him confused. “W-What do you mean av-av-avoiding you?”

   Richie rolled his eyes. “You know when someone doesn’t talk to you and walks different routes in the hallways so they don’t see you. Gee, Bill, I thought you were smart.” He replied sarcastically, sticking his plastic fork into eerily yellow mashed potatoes.

   Stan leaned forward on his elbows. “So, if he avoided you, why isn’t he here?”

   Richie let out an exasperated sigh, leaning backward in his chair. “He told me in the gym locker room, alright?”

   Bill sat down next to Stan, looking at Richie to egg him on.

   Richie sighed again. “And I was too shocked to do anything and he ran out crying.”

   “Richie!”

   “Hey! I tried to go to his house and apologize and he slammed the window shut. He wouldn’t listen to me.” Richie grumbled. “I really tried! But I have a plan.”

   Stan and Bill exchanged glances. Bill nodded a little and Stan sighed. “What’s your plan?”

   Richie sat up straight. “You two need to convince him to come over. Say it’s everyone but me.”

   Bill frowned. “H-He’s not gonna b-b-believe us, Rich.”

   “Make him believe you! I need to talk to him. I need to explain.” Richie protested, running a hand through his hair.

   Bill nodded. “I’ll t-try.”

   Richie looked at Stan, who was staring down at the table. “Stan?”

   “I’m not gonna help you if all you’re gonna do is break his heart. He doesn’t deserve that, Richie.” He deadpanned.

   Richie was offended and a look of hurt flashed across his face before he composed himself. “I am not going to hurt Eddie!”

   “Sure, telling him you only wanna be his friend isn’t gonna hurt him.”

   “This is the one time I’m not being a sarcastic dipshit, Stanley! Are you listening? I said I’m not going to hurt him. I would  _never_  hurt him.  _I love him_!” Richie slammed his fist on the table, causing a few kids to look over at them. “Did you hear that?”

   Stan nodded.

   “At least they didn’t cut off your ears like they cut off your dick.” Richie spat, getting up and walking away. The bell rang moments later. Bill grabbed his bookbag and stood up, gently nudging Stan to do the same. Richie was standing near his locker, attempting to open it but getting the combination wrong.

   “Richie-”

   “What, Stanley? What the hell do you want?” Richie practically growled, turning and glaring at Stan. If looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over.

   “I’ll help.”

   Richie’s hard stare softened a little. “Thanks. I’m sorry I got mad but you gotta admit that line was good.” A small smile crept onto his face, and even Stan chuckled a bit.

   Bill was assigned the job to get Eddie over, and Stan was to get everyone else in on the plan. He walked up to Eddie’s door and knocked. There was shuffling and a shout of “I got it” from Eddie. He opened the door and saw Bill, his face paled a little.

   “H-Hi,” Bill said quietly. “C-Could we talk?”

   Eddie glanced behind him for a moment to see if his mom had fallen back asleep or not before nodding and stepping outside, shutting the door behind him. “What do you wanna talk about because I’m not gonna talk about him.” He put emphasis on the word him. He sounded angry, disgusted, even. He laced his fingers together, still a bit shaky from his panic attack this morning.

   “N-No. The group w-wants you to come over. Minus R-R-Richie.”

   “Oh, no. I am not falling for that. He’s gonna be there when I get there and I don’t want to talk to him.”

   Bill shook his head. “Please? I-I-It’s movie night. You can p-pick.”

   Eddie glared at the ground, trying to work the request over in his head. He finally let out a long sigh and nodded. “Fine.”

   They rode their bikes to Bill’s house in silence, neither of them knowing what to say, so they said nothing. Eddie set his bike up against the house as he always did, following Bill inside. Georgie greeted the both of them with a hello and a smile.

   “H-Head to the living room, I-I-I’ll get the snacks,” Bill said, heading to the kitchen. Eddie nodded, walking towards the living room. He walked in, glancing around the room at the various decorations on the wall. Paintings and pictures of their family were scattered around the room. It felt homey.

   Eddie was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the door shut. He turned his head to look, only to find Richie standing there. His breath hitched in his throat and he knew he had paled. It wasn’t even five seconds before he started to get angry. He knew this was a set-up.

   “I fucking knew it,” Eddie grumbled.

   “Eddie-” Richie started, but Eddie had had enough.

   “No, Richie. I don’t want to hear it. I’m really not in the mood to listen to you tell me you don’t feel the same way and that you hope we can be friends. Because we can’t be friends, Richie! I don’t want to be your  _friend_. I can’t be your damn  _friend._ ”

   Richie Tozier was silenced by Eddie for the second time that week. It was a new record. He composed himself before stepping forward. “If you let me show you something, I promise I will leave you alone.”

   Eddie was shocked that Richie was being serious. He was never serious in all the time he’s known the guy. He was always cracking inappropriate jokes at the wrong time. Despite all of his instinct to say no, Eddie nodded.

   Richie let out a sigh of relief before spitting onto his hand.

   “That is disgusting! What the  _hell_ are you-” Eddie cut himself off as he watched Richie take his spit and use it to smudge his soulmate tattoo off his skin. It wasn’t real. This whole time, Eddie thought that Richie had a soulmate. It was fake.

   Richie watched Eddie for a moment before deciding to explain himself. “My mom used to tell me I would be made fun of for not having a soulmate. That I wouldn’t fit in. So, one night I decided to draw one on every morning so I would fit in. It sounds shitty and kind of is but- Eds are you listening?”

   Eddie walked forward and grabbed Richie’s hand. He was holding back the urge to cringe, as Richie’s saliva was now on his hand. Richie didn’t understand what Eddie was doing. He let him move his finger until it was placed right next to the corresponding one on Eddie’s hand. Under Richie’s tattoo that he drew on, was a small, circular and blotchy birthmark. It was identical to Eddie’s.

   “What the  _fuck_ ,” Eddie announced. A smile spread across Richie’s face while Eddie started to ramble. “What does this mean? Are these  _soulmate tattoos_? They look like birthmarks! Why the hell would this be a soul-”

   Richie grabbed his face in his hands, leaning in and pressing his chapped lips onto Eddie’s soft ones. Eddie was stiff for a moment before he melted into the kiss and started to do the same that Richie was. Eddie was unsure where to put his hands or what to even do. Before he could react, Richie pulled away, slowly opening his eyes to find Eddie completely red.

   “I love you too, Eds.”

   Eddie had a content smile on his face. “Don’t call me that, Trashmouth.”

   “Ah, Trashmouth, what a nickname. You really know how to charm the boys.” Richie sassed, throwing his arm over Eddie’s shoulder. “Shall we tell the rest of the losers that Bill and Stan have competition?”

   Eddie and Richie showed the rest of the group their tattoos. Stan had this smug look of “I told you so” written across his face and so did Bill. They ended up watching a rom-com, much to Eddie’s dismay. Richie kept his arm around the smaller boy the whole night, pressing chaste kisses to his forehead every once and awhile.

   Richie and Eddie rode back to their houses together that night. They arrived at Eddie’s house first, both of them silent.

   “Gee, you could cut this sexual tension with a knife.” Richie joked, leaning forward on the handlebars of his bike.

   Eddie rolled his eyes, using his kickstand to stand his bike up next to his porch as he always did. Richie hopped off his bike, letting it lay on the ground. He walked up to Eddie, pinching his cheek. “So, Eddie Spaghetti, where do you wanna go on our first date of being fuckbuddies?”

   “You ruined it.” Eddie sighed, slapping his hand away.

   “I didn’t ruin anything!” Richie retorted, smiling. “I made it better.”

   “Okay, Tozier,” Eddie said, leaning forward and kissing Richie briefly.

   Richie had a smile plastered on his face. “Goodnight, Eds.”

   “Goodnight, Trashmouth,” Eddie said before he shut the door. He quietly snuck up the stairs. His mom was still asleep in her chair. He fell back on his bed, a content smile on his face.

   Eddie Kaspbrak was happy.

* * *

**SO HELLO HERE ARE A FEW NOTES PLS READ TYSM**

**this ending is ending a. i wrote two endings because i couldnt decide which i liked better**

**so ending b will be posted after part four as a bonus lil chapter thingy**

**you can decide whichever you prefer to be canon as i love them both**

**also im really self concious about this part so please give me your honest feedback ilysm**

**let me know if you want an epilouge! i would be down to write it**


End file.
